Two Worlds
by AwesomeisI
Summary: The students at Hollywood Arts are anything but normal. 7 in paticular are special. they live as supernatural beings, but when 8 new students come to HA will they be able to keep their secrets? Jade-vampire Tori-siren Cat-werewolf Trina-demoness Beck-shapeshifter Andre-angel Robbie-ghost. will be from different POV's. Rating may change. OC CONTEST OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: OC Contest**

A/N: heyy it awesomeisi! This is my first story on and im super excited. I've read a bunch of supernatural victorious fanfictions (monster 1&2 by kenshinfox and how to date supernatural teenage girls by zennomai) andi loved them, they were my inspiration. okay, i'll stop blabbing

To submit an OC comment or private message me the following info:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Hair:

Clothing Style:

Eye Color:

Tattoos, etc.:

Personality:

Why they're in HA:

Favorite Color:

Body Type:

Hobbies:

How they feel about-

Tori:

Trina:

Jade:

Cat:

Andre:

Beck:

Robbie:

Sinjin:

Sikowitz:

Lane:

Extra info?:

Thanks! I need 4 girls and 4 boys but I can be flexible. :) I can't wait to see what I get!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What I have so far

_A/N: i am SO sorry for not updating disapproved, i wrote it then my computer crashed without saving... SORRY :( i just want you guys to know who is in so far._

Indiana (Indi) Mae Northery-

Indiana is 16, almost 17, and is a Regenorator. This means that her body heals itself within a few minutes time (depends on how drastic the wound is) although she still feels pain.

Appearance:

wavy brown hair and sea green eyes. She wears a lot of varsity tops, jeans and combat boots. She has a teardrop tattoo, about the size of your thumb, on the inside of her left ankle. She has a scar, from before she became a Regenorator, on her left arm. It's about one inch in width, starts at her elbow, and stops halfway down her arm. She got it at the age of 6 by her abusive father. She got her abilities at the age of 7. She is fit but not unhealthily skinny.

Personality:

Indiana is very fun, musical, and forward thinking. She can be sarcastic and protective although it's definently not bad. Her friends enjoy her company very much due to her great personality. She enjoys playing music and writing, and that's why she's in HA. Her favorite color is Cobalt blue and black.

Relationships:

Tori- Indiana finds her a little annoying, but they are still pretty good friends.

Trina- Indiana basically avoids her.

Jade- Her and Indiana are best friends even though they don't want to admit it, they understand each other in every way imaginable.

Cat- although they are different Indi loves Cat like a little sister. She is slightly over protective, but it's only because she loves her.

Andre- Indiana and Andre are great friends WITHOUT a romantic relationship. One of their favorite pastimes is playing music together.

Beck- He is like an older brother to Indiana and is sometimes protective of her as he is for Jade. During very strange situations Beck and Jade will act like parents to her.

Robbie- Their relationship is unique. Indiana thinks he is weird, but they are good friends. He asks her for a lot of advice.

Sinjin- She avoids him at all costs.

Sikowitz- He's her favorite teacher

Lane- She thinks he's okay but he won't stop bugging her to admit that her dad is abusive, but she refuses.

Jake Alexander Robinson-

Jake is 17 years old and is a human.

Appearance:

Jake has short, light brown hair with brown eyes. His style is a mixture of band, punk, and the occasional indie. He has a tattoo of a wolf on his back and a scar on his right arm from being scratched by a wolf. He is pretty muscular and athletic.

Personality:

Jake is caring, funny, sweet, and kind. He tends to get angry from time to time, and can be protective. He likes to exercise, sing, and play guitar. He's actually in HA because of his musical abilities. His favorite color is silver.

Relationships:

Tori- He thinks she's a trustworthy person, and he wouldn't mind being her friend. He likes hanging out with her and believes that she is a good-hearted person.

Trina- He thinks she's psychotic and tries to avoid her.

Jade- She's close friend who he can look for advice. He likes hanging out with her a lot.

Cat- Jake and Cat are very close friends. He remembers her from preschool and elementary school. He has a crush on her and is always kind, happy, and seen hanging out with her at almost all times.

Andre- He loves making music with Andre. Jake thinks that their music is great, and they sometimes rival their music.

Beck- Jake and Beck are best friends. They are like brothers and always have each other's backs.

Robbie- They are basically frenemies because of Robbie's crush on Cat, they do however talk sometimes. They tend to fight for Cat's heart.

Sinjin- A very weird person who likes to piss Jake off.

Sikowitz- A good friend/teacher and Jake enjoys his class. He really likes his way of teaching.

Lane- Lane helps Jake with all his problems.

Sydney Rebecca Lowery-

Sydney is 17 years old and is a vampire, like Jade.

Appearance:

Sydney has long, wavy, blond hair that goes to a couple inches above her elbows with blue highlights, and has green eyes. Sydney mainly wears dark colors like black, red, navy, and dark purple tops with dark wash or black jeans. She never wears skirts or dresses because she hates them. She has a star tattoo on her right shoulder blade that's about an inch in width. She is slender and shapely without looking unhealthy.

Personality:

Sydney is funny, smart, caring, kind, but she won't be used. She always stands up for herself and her friends no matter what. Sydney really likes writing and preforming plays along with dancing. That's why she's in Hollywood Arts. Her favorite color is crimson.

Relationships-

Tori- Sydney doesn't really like Tori, but she tolerates her.

Trina- She likes Trina when they are alone because doesn't act so annoying.

Jade- Sydney and Jade are rivals because of their families' feud.

Cat- Her and Sydney are extremely close which is strange considering Cat is a werewolf. They always help each other when one of them is upset.

Andre- Sydney and Andre are like siblings. One of their favorite thing to do is when Andre plays music and Sydney dances.

Beck- Sydney doesn't really get to talk to Beck because Jade is overprotective.

Robbie- Sydney hates Robbie. She uses her acting skills in order to tolerate him.

Sinjin- She wants to stab him.

Sikowitz- She loves Sikowitz and his class. One thing she wonders is if he's addicted to coconut milk.

Lane- He's okay, but he creeps her out.

Derek Azriel-

Derek is 17 year old and is an angel, like Andre. The only difference is that Derek's wings are black, which means he is part of the high court.

Appearance:

Derek has black hair and eyes, another sign indicating that he is in the high court. Derek mainly wears dark clothes centered around black with the occasional white. He ALWAYS wears a cross.

He has tattoo of a feather on the back of his right shoulder. The feather is falling apart and the pieces are turning to birds. Derek is pretty tall and skinny.

Personality:

He's very quiet and hates to talk about himself. He is loyal and funny. Derek likes to stay ahead of other people mentally, physically, and emotionally. Derek likes to read and draw, and is in HA for singing and play writing. His favorite color is Blue.

Relationships:

Tori- She's pretty, but not his type.

Trina- He thinks she's just annoying.

Jade- He thinks that she is awesomely dark.

Cat- To him, she's just an airhead

Andre- He thinks Andre is really nice and funny. They have a special bond because they are both angels

Beck- He thinks Beck is cool

Robbie- Robbie's just awkward

Sinjin- He thinks he's awkward and weird.

Sikowitz- He finds Sikowitz amusing

Lane- Still determining

*******IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!*******

_These are the ones I am 100% sure on. I have many girl OC's that I have to choose from and it is HARD! Thank you for sticking with this story! I need more guy OC's so PLEASE send those in. I want this to be great so if you have ANY ideas please send it to me somehow! Thank you again!_

_3,_

_AwesomeisI_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I know it's been FOREVER but I have too much going on. For one: my friend has bone cancer... I can hardly sleep, and my home life isn't doing so hot either, please don't hate me but I can't do fanfiction for a while. I hope u understand, /3 Awesomeisi **


End file.
